SAVOIR
by Ai-White-Rabbit
Summary: My life has been ruined by Hurricane Katrina, and I've been depressed for some time. I need something to cure me...Or someone. Help me Shounen Bat!Hah! Kill me for making another romance PA fic! LOL
1. A Day In My Life

**Hi everyone, Ai-White-Rabbit here, been a while ne? Well, I've been saying that I was going to write another Paranoia Agent fic, well…here it is! A lot of people wanted me to make a sequel to _Phantom Stalker_, but there's really no need; the story ended and that's that. So, maybe this will satisfy everyone's hunger. This story is told from my POV. R&R please, enjoy!**

**SAVOIR **

Chapter 1: A Day In My Life

I sat in front of the computer screen, eating a pear and watching a couple on anime music videos. However, the pleasant vids did not make me feel better. I wasn't sick, well, not physically but emotionally; I was home sick. My name is Rissa and ever since Hurricane Katrina destroyed my hometown two months ago, I've been living in a strange city. I love living in New Orleans, and hated being in Texas. Its not that Texas is a bad state, I just hate being away from all the places and people that I loved. I sighed. I was ripped away from my friends and family, placed in another state and had no home to go back to. Every day I'm depressed, no matter how fun the day may have been, I still feel in the doldrums. I have been praying that Little Slugger would come to me for the past month. I hoped he'd strike me with that infamous bat. I've heard a lot about him in Japan, and he's attacked some people in the U.S., mainly in Louisiana. Sometimes I just wanted to have a conversation with him. I guess all I really longed for was a companion; someone who'll always be there for me. The video stopped and my pear became skinny. I hardly paid attention to anything going on. I threw away the pulp of the fruit and sat back down. I logged onto AIM and chatted with some of my old friends from New Orleans.

Halloween was tomorrow, but I wasn't looking forward to it. The only fun Halloween I remembered was when I was 13, and I went out with my brother, sister, and brother-in-law. When we came home late that night, a lost Labrador puppy was hanging around our house. I played with it then it ran home, but was hesitant to leave me at first. The other event, when I was 14, me and my friend went out. She dressed like Haruko from "FLCL" and I was a cat-girl. We had loads of fun and got tons of candy. Maybe Little Slugger will visit me on Halloween. _"Yeah right"_ I told myself. I really wanted to see him. I needed him. I yawned; deciding it was time to turn in, I went upstairs to my room. My big brother was in the room watching T.V. I joined him on the bed and we watched an hour block of "Family Guy". I went to sleep at around eleven. I don't recall having any good dreams, all I remembered was missing my friends.

I woke. Seems like sleep never lasted long for me. It was 5:58 a.m. when the alarm on my cell phone went off. I reluctantly climbed out of bed to start the day. It was Monday, the worst day of the week. I hated school and most of my classes, especially Government. My teacher was a real pain. After getting dressed and whatnot, I went out the door and walked. The school wasn't far, it took me about six minutes to get there. The air was cool, and the breeze blew my shoulder-length brown hair. I wore my favorite, green Happy Bunny jacket, black pants, and a blue blouse. It wasn't too cold today, but just enough to make my hands and face cold. I loved this kind of fall weather. Techno music played in my head. I always brought my CD player wherever I went. I've been saving my money for an MP3 player lately. Once inside the school's library, I placed my black bag on a table and straightened out my hair. I leave my hair hanging just about everyday, to hide a scar on the back of my neck. I'd forgotten how it came to be. I went to a computer to look up vampire books. Suddenly, someone rubbed my shoulders; I know I flustered. I immediately knew who it was. "Hey Joel!" I said happily, a smile stretched across my face. I turned around and hugged him. Joel was one of my friends…one of my handsome friends. I liked him very much, but he had a girlfriend. But he sure acts very friendly towards me; sometimes I wonder… "So how are you doing this morning?"

"Same as usual" I answered plainly.

"Aww, don't be down. Hey, are you going back to Louisiana any time soon?"

"No, I probably won't go back at all. Everything's messed up."

"Good, 'cause I'll miss you if you left."

I smiled, "So what're you doing for Halloween?"

"Nothing, just going to stay home. You?"

"Nah, I'm not in the spirit anymore. Maybe I'm getting old."

"Ha ha, no you're not. I'm eighteen, I'm the old one."

The bell rang. "I have to go, see you in seventh!" He hugged me and we parted.

By the time I got to third period, Chemistry, I was getting hungry. I skipped breakfast. We had to take a test on binary compounds, or something. I seriously loathe chemistry. During the test, my teacher came over and handed me a yellow slip; it was a pass from the nurse. I got up and felt somewhat relieved as I exited the room. My hands were stuffed into my jacket pockets as I strolled down the walkways. The nurse's office was far from the building I was in, but I didn't mind walking; I was used to it. As I passed through the student parking lot, I thought I heard the sound of roller blades on concrete. When I glanced over my shoulder, no one was there. Once I arrived to my destination, I found out that the nurse needed my doctor records. She gave me a paper for my parents to fill out, and I was on my way back to class. I heard another sound; it sounded like metal banging onto something. I thought it was construction workers, but didn't see anyone. At first I figured that the sound had traveled to this area from a nearby construction site, but realized that it was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like to be Little Slugger, standing a few feet behind me. He was banging his metal bat on a wall to get my attention. We stared at each other for a moment then he suddenly skated off. Shrugging, I headed back to class.

I skipped lunch and decided to just sit outside in the warm sun. I sat on a bench outside of the C Building, which was where my sixth period was. I was alone as I sat there thinking about my past. I'll never forget my heartache when I was sitting in that car. My family left two days before the hurricane hit. But my big brother stayed. He and my mom got into a fight the night we left. My mom lost her temper and threatened my brother's life with a knife. She didn't hurt him though. I remember crying on the kitchen floor while they fussed. We left at about 11 o' clock and met up with the rest of the family on my dad's side. We caravanned to my aunt's house in Pearland, Texas. I cried most of the way in the car, missing my friends and worrying about my brother. The whole family stayed at my house big house for a couple of weeks, and eventually we all split up. My parents got an apartment in Alvin, and my brother came out here; he went through some crap with the hurricane too.

Everything is driving me crazy. School is harder and I might never see my friends again. I wish Little Slugger would some. No one came. I doubted if he really existed. Getting chilly, I went inside the building and sat outside my Algebra2 class. I sat sulkily on the floor, my back rested against a row of lockers. I stared blankly at my hands in my lap. I heard the sound of roller blades again. I didn't bother to look up 'cause I didn't care. It came closer and closer, then stopped. I sensed someone standing beside me. I caught sight of golden inline skates from the corner of my eye. _"Little Slugger"_ I said to myself. I was in a trance; I was gone to the world. I could care less what the Bat-Boy would do to me now. He bent down and stared at me for a long time before moving closer. He was so close that his nose almost touched my left cheek. I could feel his warmth and hear his breathing. Why was he staring at me? The bell rang. I came to my senses and Little Slugger disappeared. "Damn" I cursed under my breath. Why did I ignore him? I should've said something! Now Little Slugger might not come back---or was he really there? Anyway, I had to get to class.

End of Chap. 1 

**So, was that okay? Let me know! I'll get the next two chapters up ASAP. Just bare with me, I've been having a lot of homework lately. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. It Gets Weird

Hullo, I'm back with chapter two, finally typed up. One person asked me if I was really a victim of Hurricane Katrina, and my answer is yes. (shrugs) So there ya' go. My house is gone and all that jazz…So, anyway, read. (points down at the text)

**Chapter 2: It Gets Weird**

I had to stay after school that day for Chemistry tutoring. It went just like any other tutoring session; boring and empty. I was always the only one in there, most of the time. I was glad to finally go home at 3:30. All of the other students were gone by then because school ended at 2:47. The campus was pretty much deserted. I put my headphones on and walked my usual route home. I felt free; I had my _Frou Frou _CD today, and I was indulged into my own world as I listened to "I Must Be Dreaming". I felt like jumping over tall buildings, or sprouting wings to soar into the sky. I wanted to be Haruko from "Fooly Cooly" and drive my yellow vespa on the beach. But I felt more like Naota, trapped in a boring town and walking home in a depressed state. "Nothing amazing happens here, it's always the same thing," I quoted. I went over tonight's homework as I walked. I had a chemistry packet due tomorrow, algebra worksheet due Thursday, had to study for a vocabulary test in Government tomorrow, and an essay due tomorrow for English. Blah. Too much; how am I supposed to enjoy my life with all this friggin' work everyday! _"I'm sick of this school. I want to go home."_ I thought. Even though I was on my way home from school, that wasn't exactly what I meant. I wanted to go home to Louisiana. I wanted to see my old friends. I wanted to go to the French Quarter and the River Walk. I missed all of those places. The French Quarter didn't get destroyed, but the River Walk might've flooded because it's right on the water. But then, even if I did move back, I'd miss all of my new friends. Sometimes I wish I never made any new friends. "Hero" came on and I started singing along to take my mind off of things. It was a remake of the old song; very nice, especially if Frou Frou is singing it. She rocks.

I turned the music up louder. Despite my loud music, I could hear the roller blades again. It was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Little Slugger skating up fast. He had a sinister smile stretched across his shadowed face. He lowered his metal bat onto the ground and it made loud scrapping sounds. I stopped walking and stood stupidly, staring at him. "Little Slugger…" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was scared, or just surprised; it's such a shame how I don't even understand myself sometimes. He lifted his bat and came closer. I braced myself. I wasn't going to let him hit me with _that_. I figured that if I could stop him, I could get to talk to him. I smirked. _"He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from a fight"_ I heard the lyrics in my head. I chuckled because it reminded me of Little Slugger. He swung his bat at me, but I blocked it with my right arm. It hurt, but I didn't let it get to me. I grabbed his bat and tried to snatch it, we fought over it for a couple of seconds, then he shoved me off. I fell on the pavement on my side. My headphones popped out of my ears. I wasn't bruised, thanks to my jacket and pants. Little Slugger whacked me hard on my back a couple of times. I yelled and cursed and kicked at him. He stopped and placed his bat on his shoulder and stood over me, smiling.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. His voice was dark and sarcastic. _"Hell yeah it hurts! What do you think!"_ I wanted to say that, but didn't. I didn't know he could hit so hard. I started to get on my feet, then felt a sharp pain in my hand. A piece of glass had cut me. "Just peachy" I muttered. Blood started flowing out of the wound. I growled. Maybe meeting Little Slugger was a bad idea. I gathered my things and decided to just walk away, and if he was to try and pull something sneaky, then he'll get his ass kicked. "Trying to run away?" he asked. I kept walking; I was pissed. Then I stopped and faced him, "Well, I wanted to-!" I was cut off. Little Slugger had shoved me into a fence. "Why'd you call me?" he asked. He seemed to be a tad bit angry. I guess it was because I didn't let him kill me, so its like his mission was in vain. We stared into each other's souls. I could just barely make out his dark brown eyes. My mind went numb. _"Wait, Little Slugger spoke English!"_ the sudden thought struck me. That was late and pointless. I didn't notice it before. I also realized that he was about the same height as me, but the skates made him taller. I was only 4'8''. Pretty short for my age, most people would say. Little Slugger sighed heavily; he was becoming impatient. His shirt smelled like blood and other stuff. _"He's been busy"_ I said to myself. "I-I wanted to talk to you" I managed to say. "…Can't." he replied. I raised an eyebrow as I felt his hand slip into my bag where my CD player was. He then held the headphones up and told me, "Go home" before he placed them into my ears. The music started again. He skated off and disappeared.

"Huh!" was all I could say after he left me standing there. I felt a wave of emotions washing over me. I went over the encounter as I continued my walk home. I felt kind of dumb. My actions were so cheesy. I should've pinned Little Slugger to the ground and made him listen to me, but I didn't want to hurt him. Why? Why didn't I want to hurt him? This was the first time we've met, so why was I so…so nervous? The blood on my hand dried and the pain subsided. I couldn't bandage it until I got home. Hopefully my parents won't notice the cut. I didn't want them to worry. When I walked inside, my dad greeted me from the living room. My mom was upstairs in her room, and my dad didn't notice the injury. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and immediately ran cold water on my hand. It wasn't a big cut, just deep. I placed a bandage over it and took a rest.

All that homework took a lot out of me. I felt so sleepy the next day. I was doing homework past midnight. The chemistry packet was three pages long, back to back. It was Tuesday, the day after Halloween. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have been able to go out even if I wanted to, because of my homework. I couldn't wait for Thanksgiving. I was sick of school life. It's always been the same old thing for years. I hoped that Little Slugger would come again; I needed some kind of excitement. It would've been great if he killed the teachers I didn't like. Wish I could've done it myself.

Lunch was dull as well. There were a couple of friends I sat with, but they were having an ice fight today, and I didn't want to get caught up in that. These people are so childish. I took my food and sat outside. I had a cheese pizza, fries, and chocolate milk. Typical school lunch, though it tasted better than at my old school. When I finished eating, I got up and walked to the C Building, where my algebra class was going to be next. I sat on a bench and began to draw in my sketchbook. This was the same place where I met you-know-who yesterday. I wondered if he'd come again…probably not. To be honest, I was lonely. I probably shouldn't have left my friends, though we didn't talk much. "Whatever" I told myself. I put on my headphones once again to rid myself of thoughts. Music was like medicine for me; I don't know what I'd do without it. I was having a bad artist day; I couldn't draw. I put my sketchbook away and sat there, watching other students walk around campus. There were students eating together, talking and joking around, some were kissing. Everyone had someone, but not me. I had no one special…I _was_ no one special. "Do you have someone?" I heard a boy's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the batboy leaning his arms on the bench. He skated around to the front and sat next to me, his bat was on the ground. I was a bit relieved to see him; at least someone came to keep me company. I shrugged my shoulders in reply to his question. He pointed to a couple who were kissing and whatnot. I frowned and envied them, "No, not like that" I said to the ominous boy. I stared at the ground, feeling ashamed. "Do you, want someone?" Little Slugger asked again. I shrugged. I really did, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Little Slugger moved closer to me and whispered undetectable words in my ear. I leaned away from him saying, "What're you doing!" He reached around and placed his hand on the side of my neck, pulling me closer. I felt his lips touch my neck. I thought I would blush. I looked at him, shocked; I didn't expect him to do that. He tried to kiss me again, this time, on the lips, but for some reason he pulled away.

I blinked, "Are you done?" He didn't answer. I was kind of fond of his attention, but that was weird. Getting all lovey-dovey like that, out of the blue. He was hard to understand, which made me want to learn about him even more.

Little Slugger's skates clicked as he stood up; he lingered over me for a while. He picked up his bat. "Talk to me, I'll listen" he said. The bell rang, and he disappeared into the sea of students.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well, that's that for now. I'll get chapter 3 up whenever I can. Don't hate me if I take too long. Write a review please.**


	3. Someone Special

**Thanks for the good reviews so far everyone. Well, not much to say, so read.**

Chapter 3: Someone Special 

Little Slugger didn't show up later that day, nor the next day, or the day after. How was I supposed to talk to him if he wasn't around? I began to wonder if he had forgotten about me already. I didn't really care, I barely knew him anyway. I had gotten used to being alone for the past year now. My sophomore year was a depressing year, and it made me this way; depressed. It's not like I got attached, besides, after losing everything in the hurricane, nothing else seems to phase me much. However, I _did _miss him a little, even though he was weird. Well, hell, I'm weird too. There were still those questions I wanted to ask him too, so that disappointed me a bit.

I woke up late that Friday morning, but still got to school on time. I usually wake up at 6 and out the door at 6:30. But on that day, I woke up at 6:45. When I opened the back door, I felt heat coming from outside, and it was foggy. The cool front was gone. Dammit, I really liked the coldness and this fog would make my hair frizzy. I had to wear a hooded sweater to keep my hair from messing up. I was tired, hot, and a bit sweaty by the time I got to the library. My shoes and the cuffs of my khaki pants were dirty with morning dew, mud, and grass. When I got to first period, I was even hotter; the air conditioner was broken. The door was left open to get some kind of breeze, but it didn't help. I couldn't wait to get into a cool classroom…

After long and agonizing minutes, the bell finally rang. I saw my friend Amanda (or more like "associate"-she's not really my friend, just someone I talk to every so often) while walking in the hall of the F Building. I told her that'd I'd sit by her and her friends for lunch today. I arrived to second period, Government; yes! The AC was working! I was so relieved. But the class wasn't enjoyable, we had a ton of notes to copy off of the overhead. We also had to learn the process of a bill through legislature by Monday.

The rest of the school day proceeded as usual. I had two major tests coming up next week in Algebra and Government, plus a test on the "Gilded Age" in U.S. History on Monday. I kept my word and sat with Amanda for lunch. I ate a cheese quesadilla that day, but I kind of stared at it the whole time. There was orange grease oozing out of the edges. It looked very displeasing and unhealthy. When I was done, I left the table and went to sit in my usual spot outside of the C Building. It was a cloudy day, but very calming due to a cool breeze. It felt much better than it did this morning. I loved it when the weather was like this. I sat alone on the metal bench, but was content as I read my vampire novel, "Midnight Predator". After reading a certain paragraph, I had an odd image flash in my head: Little Slugger sprouted fangs and was drinking my blood. Whoa, that would be pretty awesome. Then I wondered if he would meet me here again, by this bench. No one was around; it would've been a perfect opportunity. But he didn't show. I knew it; he didn't care about me after all. I lowered my head, and shook it; I wanted to forget about him. I mean, how could I expect him to be with me so quickly? I didn't know him personally; I've only read articles about him. I had no clue as to how old he was, where he lived, why he started his _career_ in murders (or whatever), or if he was even human, and so on.

I felt a cold, hard object brush under my neck. It was a golden baseball bat, bent in a 45-degree angle. It pressed onto my skin. "Losing faith in me already?" I heard a familiar voice. The bell rang; that darn bell! It always seemed to ring at the wrong time. Little Slugger seemed to have disappeared as quickly as he came. Before the bell sounded, I was going to tell him something, but oh well.

I was anxious for school to be over so I could see Little Slugger again. I didn't know why I felt this way…Algebra took forever and I started to get drowsy as the teacher talked for hours. Next would've been my seventh period, Web Mastering. It was one of my favorite classes along with Cartooning and English 3. Little did I know, that I wouldn't go to my seventh period. When the bell signaled the end of sixth period, the principal suddenly came on the PA system.

"Students, stop where you are and return to your sixth period class immediately! Do not proceed to your seventh period. Do not go outside! Teachers, an e-mail will be sent in a couple of minutes. Read it and follow the instructions!"

Everyone sat back down; there was yelling and talking all around. We all wanted to know what was going on. My teacher, Mr. Smith, read the e-mail: "All it says is to keep students in class and stay away from the windows."

I was a bit nervous. What was happening; a tornado, a shooting, an escaped murderer? A tornado was the thing that scared me the most. Mrs. Smith ordered everyone to get quiet and continue our work. The principle came back on when school was about to let out. "Students and teachers, we'd like to thank you for cooperating during this situation. There was a murder in a neighborhood not too far from the school. There were gunshots and two victims were killed. Police reported that they died from being beaten in the head. The culprit was not caught, so please be careful on your way home. The police said that the culprit ran far away, so he shouldn't be in this area anymore, but stay on guard. Once again, thank you, and have a good weekend." All of the students stampeded out of the school like it was summer vacation. Everyone was talking about the incident. I guess they haven't had this much excitement in a long time. After all, this was a small town. I sure wasn't walking home today; I called my dad to meet me so we could go home together. He told me that he heard on the news that our city was on lockdown. My mom greeted us by the back door (she was worried, as usual). "What a way to start the weekend" I joked.

Later that evening, I worked on my website and colored some of my pictures on Photoshop. I was quite a talented artist. Dad made egg -rolls and poppers, which were jalapeno peppers filled with Velveeta cheese, and coated in bread crumbs. They were really delicious, for frozen food. I could eat them all day! My older brother and I watched "Problem Child", then when it was over, I kicked him out of my room because I was tired.

"G'night, Fats" he laughed.

"G'night, Ugly" I replied, tossing a sock at him. My big brother and I were always loving siblings. We never got into crazy fights like some brothers and sisters. If we ever got seriously angry at each other, we'd easily get over it by making a joke about it a few minutes later. We also had a big sister, who lived in Florida with her husband. We were all goofy together.

I woke in the middle of the night. It was 3:34 a.m., at least I think it was; it was hard to tell with my blurry vision. I had a haunting image of my friend stuck in my head. He was like my boyfriend; he was alive and well, just not with me because of the hurricane. I thought about my cousins and the rest of my family. Would I ever see them again? What about all of my other friends and teachers? I began to cry as random memories flashed through my head. I stuffed my face into the pillow. I was sick of living with these memories; I wanted to forget, I wanted to die. Life sucked without my friends. I tried my best to be happy, but I couldn't. Not many people seem to understand the pain one has to go through in these situations. It's hard to convey my feelings to others. Tears poured from my eyes. No one heard my cries for help, no one except…

"Hey" said Little Slugger. His disturbing atmosphere suddenly filled the room.

I felt his hand on my back. I looked up; face wet from crying. Little Slugger was sitting on the edge of my bed. (My bed was on the floor because I didn't have a bed frame at the moment, or whatever you call those things.) Even though my lamp was on, it was still hard to make out Little Slugger's face. Before I could say anything, the batboy asked, "Want me to do something about your tears?" I noticed that his left hand tightened its grip on the baseball bat. I figured he meant that he was going to whack me with it so I won't cry anymore. I shook my head, I wasn't ready for that; instead, I hugged him. He seemed a bit alarmed, for he made an "Uh!" sound as I grabbed onto him. This may have been an odd choice, but I needed someone to hold on to. "I'm glad you're here", I whispered. Little Slugger wrapped his right arm around me and gripped my shoulder. He held me tight, too tight. Was it some kind of intense hug, or was he trying to resist hugging me? He suddenly pushed me away and rose to his feet. He lifted his bat and swung downward. He struck the bed, making me jump as I heard the thud. He growled and his whole body twitched. "Calm down" I told him. Little Slugger tossed his bat across the room and it hit the closet door, making a loud noise. I took hold of his wrist and said, "Chill! Don't wake everyone!" He didn't seem to pay attention to what I had said; he just stared at me. It was kind of creepy. He placed his right hand around my waist. Why was he so…touchy-feely?

"Do you have someone special?" he asked; his voice was a sinister whisper.

"…No," I replied, oblivious as to why he asked me that, "Why, do you?"

He lowered his head and answered, "No."

I seized that moment to ask questions, "Well, do you have a family?"

He didn't answer right away, he seemed to have been thinking hard, or maybe he didn't want to answer at all. "No" he finally replied.

"Oh…um, well, where'd you come from?"

"Tsukiko Sagi."

"Is she your mother, or something?"

"My creator."

That was odd. His _creator_? Was he an artificial human? Or perhaps he was just an imagination brought to life. I didn't want to pry too much into his personal business. I started to feel sorry for him; he didn't have anyone special either. But maybe I could be that someone. Maybe I can make him happy, and he could do the same for me. Without a second thought, I found myself moving closer to Little Slugger. I raised my head and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only for a moment. I lightly shook my head, surprised at what I had done. Little Slugger didn't seem to mind; he placed his hand behind my head and pulled my face closer to his. He kissed me back. I blinked. He smiled. This was so sudden. Was this really happening, or was it all a dream?

What does it really mean, to have someone special?

**End of chapter 3!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy and a tad bit lazy. Hope this chapter was okay. Reviews please!**


End file.
